


X-Files etc Drabble/One Shot Collection

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Scully smokes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, can stargazing be claimed as gay??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/148275311108/imagine-your-otp





	1. "When the temperatures rise, they walk around the unremarkable house almost naked"

When the temperature rises they walk around the unremarkable house almost naked. Mulder sits naked on the porch, drinking iced tea. “Scully,” He calls out. “It’s amazing out here, come and sit with me, the airs great, it’s far too hot to be cooped up inside, wearing clothes.” He says it almost as if it were taboo. She shakes her head, preferring to sit, curled up on the couch in her underwear, a can of ice cold diet coke in her hands. “Mulder, no. I’m fine in here.” She smiles, typical Mulder.  
“Oh come on Scully, we don’t have neighbours for miles, who would come visit here anyway? Get your bare ass over here!” He laughs. With Diet Coke in hand, she walks out the front door and sets her drink down on the steps before sliding her underwear off.

 

“Mulder,” She says. “Can you help me take off my bra?” He gets up and stands behind her, leaning into her slightly, his soft skin brushing against hers. He unclasps her bra, and she lets it fall to the floor, before leaning down and picking up her underwear, then throwing it back into the unremarkable house.  
“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get splinters, sitting here butt naked?” She says, towering (well towering about a foot) above an already sat back down Mulder.  
“I wouldn’t mind you taking them out of my glorious rear end.” He says nonchalantly, sipping his iced tea. Scully raises an eyebrow and Mulder breaks, his laugh echoing out across the fields surrounding the unremarkable house, but then he begins to cough, choking on his iced tea.  
“Woah, easy there Mulder, wouldn’t want iced tea to be the thing that finally kills you for good.” She laughs and sits down next to Mulder, leaning her head on his shoulder. They’re out there for the whole world to see but they’re in their own corner of the world. Her ginger hair tickles Mulder’s chin and sends a shiver down his spine.  
“Scully?” He says, in a barely audible whisper.  
“Yes, Mulder?” She smiles, the sunlight illuminating her features.  
“You know I love you? Right?”  
“Oh brother… I know you love me.” She turns and gives him a soft peck on the cheek.  
“But do you love me Scully? After all I’ve put you through?”  
“Of course I do, of course I love you Mulder. I don’t know what I’d be doing now if I didn’t. Probably be married to some lawyer.” She laughs. “I really do love you, you know that, Mulder.”  
“Thank you Scully.” He turns to face her and takes her face in his hands. She leans in to kiss him, first softly but then passionately. Rolling over onto their sides on the porch, naked bodys already intertwined, skin against skin. She traces the fading six pack of his chest and slides her hands down to his throbbing dick. She licks and sucks, until he’s nearly over the edge but then she stops just for a minute.  
“Come onnn Scully!” He had always been whiny during sex.  
“Never.” She smiles, that vixens smile and drags the time out longer. He’s on the edge and she knows it but after a minute she sinks her head back down and continues the blow job. He shakes and writhes under her touch, before reaching climax.  
“Fuck!” He yells out, coming in her mouth.

They lie there for a long time, naked in the fading summer sun, crickets chirp and birds sing. Hands intertwined. The moon rises in the summer sky and they turn to say I love you, the last words of the dying day before slipping into bed, in the unremarkable room, in the unremarkable house in the unremarkable world.


	2. Prompt: 1950 by King Princess

“Did you really mean it?” Scully said, her eyes trained on the vast sky, peppered with stars, a half empty beer bottle in her hand.  
“Did I mean what?” Reyes smiled and took a drag of her cigarette.  
“When you said I looked beautiful?” Scully’s heart fluttered in her chest. She was actually doing this, maybe it would go somewhere maybe it wouldn’t maybe Reyes had meant it completely platonically. Those were the anxieties in Scully’s head. Reyes blushed, but Scully couldn’t see her in the dark.  
“Yes.” Reyes turned her head away from Scully, looking at the stars instead. A moment of silence. Reyes had liked Scully since the first time she’d met her, though the thought had never occurred to Reyes that Scully might like her back. She turned back to Scully to see that she was staring at her.  
“You know you’re beautiful right now as well.”  
Scully smiled, the light was dim, only coming from the small torch that Reyes had balanced on the car. She didn’t even really know why they were out here, in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere just sitting on the car, the midsummer night air warm. They’d finished the case they were working on together but had decided to not go back to Washington for another night. They just wanted a single night to do something nice instead of driving cross country back to Washington.  
“This was a good idea, you know. Coming out here. Just for a night. The sky is beautiful out here, Monica.” Reyes smiled at the use of her real name. Scully was the only one who really ever used it in a nice way, from Doggett it nearly always came out as a double edged sword and from her family, well... It had been a while.  
“Thank you, I love the stars.” Reyes was distracted, staring at the stars, trying to pick out the constellations, so she hadn’t noticed that Scully had shuffled closer to her.  
“Do you ever wish you could live somewhere like this? Where it’s quiet and there’s no one here to judge you for what you do or who you like? Just in the middle of nowehere, the skies always clear, its quiet, no FBI, no people?” Scully nodded.  
“It would be nice, though I’m not sure I could.” Another moment of silence. Reyes dropped her finished cigarette on the ground and stamped it out with the ball of her foot. Scully shuffled nearer again, this time snaking her hand into Reyes’. Reyes froze, her heart pounding, she turned to Scully, who looked slightly unsure to what she was doing.  
“Is this okay?” Scully asked tentatively.  
“Yes.” Reyes’ voice was weak. “It’s more than okay.” She smiled, showing just how happy she was.  
“Good.” Scully smiled a little. They sat like that for a while, just watching the stars and listening to each other’s breathing, Scully finishing her bottle of beer.  
“Dana?”  
“Yes?”  
“If it’s ok, could I maybe kiss you?” Scully nodded and tilted her head and Reyes going in for the kiss. The taste of cigarettes infiltrated Scully’s senses, but she couldn’t care less. The kiss was soft and Reyes was gentle, melting into it seamlessly. It was a perfect scene. The sky, vast, dark and full of stars and the world quiet, in the middle of it all two women who deserved it all.


	3. Smoke Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/148275311108/imagine-your-otp

"Mulder why are you out here? You don't smoke." Scully had decided to take a smoking break but Mulder had followed her out of the basement office like a big lost puppy. Scully sighs and takes a cigarette from her inside pocket, lighting it with her Zippo lighter.  
"Sure I do Scully, pass me a cigarette." Scully raises an eyebrow but takes out another cigarette and passes it to Mulder.  
"Fine, but if you waste that cigarette it's your own fault." Scully holds out her lighter. Mulder stares at the unlit cigarette inbetween his fingers.  
"God Mulder, do you need me to light it for you too?"  
"Scully, I'm fine jeez, I can light a cigarette! Just pass me your lighter." His eyes wander down to Scully's hand which is still holding out the lighter. He takes it and tries to light his cigarette. It's a bit windy and he just can't get the flame up.  
"God, Mulder you actually do need me to light that?" She laughs. "You've got to shield it from the wind with your hand." Mulder grumbles but shields the flame and finally lights it. He draws it up to his mouth and takes a long drag, that was a huge mistake. He starts to cough uncontrollably and drops the cigarette on the ground. Scully tries not to laugh and asks if he's ok.  
"I'm fine, totally fine." He says still coughing. After the coughing finishes his face is crimson, from both the coughing and embarrassment.  
"Yeah, Mulder... You really don't smoke." Scully smiles at him.  
"Yeah, ok, I don't smoke." He smiles back and she shakes her head.  
"Oh, Mulder... What am I going to do with you?"


	4. One Time He Got Bitten By QueeQueg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of @mulders-boyish-enthusiasm on Tumblr’s prompts.

“Ow!” The sound awakened Scully from her sleep. She turned over to see Mulder sitting bolt upright staring at the floor next to their crappy motel bed.  
“God Mulder, what is it? I’m sleeping.” She said, her voice tired.  
“Your bloody rat dog bit me!” He moaned, a mad look across his face. Scully glared at him.  
“How did that happen? Queequeg is a good dog! Aren’t you boy?” She said to the dog that had now hopped up onto the bed.  
“I just stroked it and it bit me!” Scully rolled her eyes at this.  
“Well let me see this absolutely terrible dog bite then, Mulder.” She said, sarcasm clear in her voice. She reached over to switch on her bedside lamp so she could see more clearly. She took Mulder’s hand and inspected it. There were a few tiny pink indents in the shape of dog teeth.  
“Oh, come on Mulder! You can’t be serious there’s hardly a mark. The skins not even broken!”  
“Scully! You’re a medical doctor shouldn’t you be telling me to clean it or something?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Ok then if it’s bothering you so much, go clean it!”  
“Fine! I will!” Mulder snapped back, getting up and slamming the door of the bathroom. He felt as though she cared about that bloody dog more than she cared about him. Scully sighed and stroked Queequeg who was sitting next to her on the bed.

After about ten minutes Mulder came back through.  
“I think I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight.” He said, bitterly.  
“Oh Mulder, come on, it’s not that bad.” He glared at her. “What? Do you think I care more about the dog than you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mulder! Of course I don’t care about the dog more than you! How could you think that? Of course I do care about Queequeg but you’re my partner and he’s just a dog.”  
“Ok. It’s just… You talk about the dog all the time and stroke it and stuff…”  
“Mulder… you’re jealous of a dog.” She stares at him. “Who in their right mind is jealous of a dog? Just come back here, I’ll kick the dog off the bed.”  
“Ok.” Mulder lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.  
“Mulder,” She said, stroking his hair. “I could never care about anyone, especially a dog, more than I care about you.”


	5. adeline - alt-j

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from an anon the song "adeline" by alt-j

“Mulder… I’m sorry.” She held his hand, the lights were out.  
“No, Scully. This never should of happened. This never should have fucking happened.” Bitter sobs choked out.  
“I know… I know. But Mulder, it was an accident, she never should have died like that. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She squeezed his hand and he continued to sob.  
“I hate it Scully… I fucking hate it.”  
“Mulder, I think you should get some sleep. Nothing is going to change, no matter how much you resent it. We need to be at the hearing at nine am. That’s in eight hours. We both need to sleep.” She was tired, they were both tired, even if not in the same way.  
“I don’t think I can, Scully.” His voice was thick and it stuck in his throat.  
“Please, Mulder. I’ll stay here with you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you and if you have any nightmares, I’m right here.” There was silence for a moment.  
“Scully?” His voice wobbled.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve lost everyone. Everything. I can’t lose you too.” He stopped. “If I lost you… I think I might die. I can’t do this without you, Dana.” It was unexpected, a rarely uttered word, except in the most intimate or personal moments. She took his hand and pulled him up, he wobbled a little and looked down at her.  
“I love you, Dana.” She said nothing, but pulled him into an embrace. Her head against his chest, his chin resting atop her head. They stood there like that for a few minutes, until Scully broke the silence.  
“Let’s go to sleep.” She lead him through to his bedroom and she switched on the light to see Mulder’s face, pink and tearstained, his eyes bloodshot and glistening. she changed her clothes in the other room, into one of Mulder’s tshirts that were far too big for her. He didn’t change he just lay under the covers of the bed, unmoving until Scully came back in the room and switched the lights off.  
“Scully… I’m sorry.”


End file.
